Words
by LizTheBookNerd
Summary: Sam and Freddie knew the words to hurt the other the most. Just a little Seddie one-shot.


**Words**

by lizthebooknerd

Sam and Freddie's entire relationship and friendship consisted of words. They both used words as self-defense. They both used words to hide their emotions. They both used words to hide their pain.

When the going got tough, Sam used her mouth to get out of a situation. Getting in trouble at school? Sarcasm was her reply. A friend was feeling sad? She used her humor to cheer them up. Someone said something to hurt her? She covered up the pain with words, not wanting anyone to think she was weak.

Freddie was the exact opposite until he met Sam. He didn't normally get in trouble, but when he did he was respectful and polite. He felt awkward while trying to cheer someone up. When someone hurt him he would become speechless. Sam knew how to get under his skin though, and that made all the difference.

Sam and Freddie knew the other well. They knew what to say and when to say it to get the other worked up. Sam would call him a loser, a nerd, worthless to iCarly, and that Carly would never love him back. He would call her a demon, annoying, tell her she didn't care.

Their friendship consisted of bickering back and forth, thanks to the words they knew how to use so well.

Most people would question why they even hung out. They wondered how they could stand to be near each other when they seemed to hate the other person so much.

They just didn't understand that the two of them were using these words to hide their true feelings for the other.

They didn't understand that they enjoyed going back and forth.

Sam and Freddie were too scared to say how they really felt. It seemed easier to be hateful then to be nice. So that's what they did.

That was the complexity of Sam and Freddie's friendship. Carly and Spencer were used to it, knew that they were covering up their real feelings by being hateful to the other. Carly and Spencer would share subtle smiles during these times, knowing someday, things would change.

And they did.

When Sam and Freddie started dating, they still used words. But the words were different.

They used pet names and loving words. They shared silent words with kisses. They passed on jokes and laughter. They shared the sentence 'I love you.'

They still argued, but this time, it would end with a kiss.

When they broke up, things changed again. Fewer words were exchanged. They weren't sure how to interact with one another. Would they just go back to the way things were or would they act different around the other for the rest of their lives?

Things were different and everyone knew that. But as time passed, they went back to their former habits. The only difference was they picked stronger words to use. Or maybe, they were just becoming weaker to the other's words.

Sam went back to calling Freddie names.

Freddie became better at making Sam want to cry.

They used words to hide the hurt, the pain, and the want. The want for each other.

Sam and Freddie were stubborn. They didn't realize just how much the other wanted to get back together.

It's how things went and it was becoming the norm around them.

Then, Carly left.

Once again, things changed. They spent more time alone, with no one but the other's company. They didn't feel the pressure of everyone around them and keeping up their hateful words. They would joke more and open up to the other. Their words became less hateful and more friendly.

They were happy with the change. It was nice. It was good. It caused less pain.

They stopped using words to hurt the other. And they liked this change.

Because after all, all they have left is each other. And they soon realized, your words don't have to be hateful to hide your feelings. But maybe saying how they really felt wasn't really such a bad idea, as long as they used the proper words.

**A/N: Cute? Liked it? It's been a little while since I've last posted but the stress of school has been hanging over me for a while. Have AP exams coming up too. So I hoped you liked it, despite the length :) Comments are always appreciated.**

**~LizTheBookNerd :)**


End file.
